Free for All: Tenraku Uchiha vs Margin Heart
Arrival Tenraku Uchiha sat, perched atop the statue of Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End. He patiently awaited the arrival of his challenger, one called Margin Heart. Tenraku sat in a meditative way, nonchalant in his overall appearence. Margin casually walked into the area, with his hands inside his pockets. He knew Tenraku was already there and looked up above. In a flash he was already beside Tenraku and even sitted beside him. Tenraku opened his eyes lazily. The famed Sharingan was present, giving his eyes a crimson stare as he looked over to Margin sitting next to him. "You know, if my eyes were open, you wouldnt have gotten this close." Tenraku stood casually and looked down at Margin, stretching slightly. "If your ready to do this, than give it your all" Quicker than the human eye could normally percieve, Tenraku made to punch Margin with his right arm. The punch carried enough force to bust stones, so it was prudent for Margin to move. Margin, with precise speed, blocked the punch using his bare hand. He didn't even flinch, a smile was seen on his face. "This guy's strong..." He thought to himself. Margin's hand haven't let go yet and attempted to throw Tenraku with sheer force. Tenraku felt his hand being caught, as well as the beginnings of a throw made by Margin. Quickly, Tenraku kicked up with his right leg, attempting to connect with the arm Margin was using to hold Tenraku's fist, and hopefully either get him to let go, or break his arm. As he did this, Tenraku slid a Kunai from his sleeve, and made to throw it towards Margins chest as he kicked up at his arm. "Kids got some reflexes..." Tenraku thought as he made his moves. Margin's murderous looking eyes stared at Tenraku's sharingans. Tenraku had made a horrible mistake, Margin still got his other arm. He threw a small piece of stone to block the Kunai and hit Tenraku's right leg, throwing him off balance. He then proceeded to what he does best, instead of throwing him, Margin pulled Tenraku's arm and was about to grab his face. Tenraku's eyes widened, and did the first thing he naturally knew to do. Margin had also made a mistake, looking into Tenraku's eyes. The moment he had, Tenraku had him in a powerful genjutsu. "Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes..." This genjutsu was specific to the Sharingan. It trapped the user in a world where spikes were driven into the opponents limbs, taking away their body's freedom of movement, effectively paralyzing the opponent. On the the contrast, Margin continued his move, his hand went straight ahead towards Tenraku's face. He continued by forcing Tenraku's head against the floor, making a small crater on it by the impact it had caused. The moment Margin's hand came contact with Tenraku's face, surely he had felt something different. Margin's hand bursted with wires, and then his whole body. It was a clone made of wires, controlled by the real Margin who was still in the very place he stepped in first. He thought Tenraku should have realized it from the start by the use of his Sharingan but no. The wires wrapped around on Tenraku's limbs as Margin planned on keeping his distance with this Uchiha. Speed wasn't just Margin's thing. Tenraku was alo very quick, and his Sharingan allowed for the percieving of movement. Tenraku literally saw the direction his movements were going, and immediately used the Body Flicker Technique, basic Ninja Art that allows for unbelivably quick movements. Tenraku appeared in the air, above the basin of water below the waterfall. He began a set of handsigns, to fast for the naked eye to see. Hitsuji Inu U Mi Tori Uma Tora "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Tenraku exhaled a large ball of flame, that quickly sped towards Margin, hopefully decimating him in the flames. Naive, did Tenraku actually believed this is enough? Simple flames won't even leave a mark, all he need to do is cover himself with wires, acting as another layer of protection, and it worked. As the ball of flame came contact with him, nothing happened, it just went through with him unharmed. Margin's speed is not something one should underestimate nor does his raw strength be. He appeared right in front of Tenraku, his right leg raised up high, he was attempting to hit him with his heels. The hit landed, but Tenraku burst into a glob of mud. The Tenraku before Margin was a decoy set up by Tenraku using the Earth Clone Technique. Tenraku had set it up after he had launched his fireball. The real Tenraku appeared once again atop the statue of Madara, his left hand against the surface of the top. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a blast of smoke, a giant white snake was elegantly coiled around the top of the statues head, covering Tenraku, almost in a motherly fashion of protection. The white snake was called Zateimaru, the personal summon of Tenraku. Her scales were said to be as hard as iron. Tenraku smiled, and called out to his opponent. "Your move now, Margin..." Category:Role-Play